Flipflop: Upside down and backwards
by Wishonaluckystar
Summary: Basically like midsummer's dream. Miley and her friends are all mixed up and with the wrong person. Miley and Oliver, Jackson and Lilly. When touring to Europe for a concert Miley meets up with her ex Jake and his new girlfriend Siena things get complicated. Even more so when the plane crashes and the 6 teens must survive on an island in the Bermuda Triangle!
1. Chapter 1 Complicated

**A/n: This is the first chapter and if I get enough followers and reviews I will post more. I also made Jackson and Siena only one year younger and Miley and everyone else is 16. And Siena is not much like Jackson's girlfriend I changed her personality just using the name and how she looks. And I've changed Jake's personality to be a bit more flamboyant and charming and princely with an even bigger ego. And I made Lilly more tomboyish. Everyone is with the wrong person right now but when they get stranded each of them begin to like someone else but don't want to break up with their current b/g friend because they don't want to hurt their feelings when really their b/g friend is falling for someone else too. In the end they all end up with the right person. But wait there's more! A mystery is also on the island leaving the teens to solve it and have a grand adventure! Tell me what you think!**

As Miley boarded the plane it was the biggest bestest worse mistake of her life that would change everything forever. Of course at the time she had no idea of what was in store for her and her friends. Suddenly a perky stewardess dressed in a surprisingly cute red uniform, whose name tag read Kassie, came rushing up to her and said, "Please show me your ticket and I.D. And that goes for everyone" The lady gestured to the crowd of people behind Miley as she said this. Miley sighed and reached into the pocket and of her denim skinny jeans and pulled out her driver's license and ticket. This had been like the twentieth time she had to show her ticket and I.D. She really hated airports, atleast it was first class. She could understand safety precautions but this was ridiculous, they were everywhere, the security guards and stewardesses' bombarding her wanting to see her identification and passport, sometimes she felt like they were being just plain paranoid, they were even worse than banks. Thank goodness she wasn't dressed as Hannah Montana that would be even more of a nightmare. Miley handed the stewardess her ticket, passport and I.D.

Miley Ray Stewart  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Date of birth: November 2, 1992

* * *

Lillian Truscott  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Date of birth: July 15, 1992

* * *

Oliver Oken  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Date of birth: February 20, 1992

* * *

Jackson Rod Stewart  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Date of birth: April 28, 1991

* * *

Once again Miley sighed. Her brother coming along was a real pain. Hannah Montana was going on another European tour but this time her father finally consented to letting her go alone without him (mainly due to a back injury) but the catch was Jackson had to come along. Though she knew Lilly would be more than happy to comply. She still hadn't fully gotten used to the idea of her brother and her best friend dating, even if it had been almost four months. But nevertheless the four of them set out for Europe first stop Paris, France.  
And then she heard it. "Jake Ryan!" Kassie the stewardess exclaimed. Suddenly the crowd roared with excitement. No. It couldn't be. Miley didn't even dare to look back. But she knew it was him. How had she not seen him, as a matter of fact how had anyone not seen him, was he in disguise? And what was he doing going to Paris? Probably another movie. "Oh my gosh it really is you! And your new girlfriend Siena!" Kassie gasped. GIRLFRIEND?! This caught Miley's attention as she whirled around to see him. There she was, standing on the right side of Jake, his arm around her. She stood there smiling and not talking that much. Her long naturally curly dark brown hair and tan with deep brown eyes was a beautiful combination she looked like a model, and she seemed familiar which made Miley guess all the more that she was indeed a model. She wore a long ocean blue sundress and shiny heeled sandals to top it off. Jake was dressed extremely fancy as usual, a leather jacket and sunglasses and all. His blue eyes sparkling and he flashed a pearly white smile. Luckily he was too caught up bragging about himself and charming the ladies to notice Miley staring intensely at him.

Miley couldn't believe he had a girlfriend, not only that but a model! That was so like him. Flamboyant and charming with an enormous ego, and tended to act childish most of the time and was way overdramatic. Heartbreak Jake just had to be here of all times. And with a perfect girl who looked like a porcelain doll not a single flaw just like right out of a magazine only not photo shopped with tons of makeup, all natural, she was gorgeous. Miley rolled her eyes, whatever it didn't matter that he had a new girlfriend, they broke up almost a year ago. Besides Miley had a boyfriend herself. It was true, just about a month ago she confessed her attraction to her best friend Oliver and they had been together ever since, although they had yet to kiss. So what should she care? Although it still kept tugging at her and she couldn't look away yet still very nervous he would see her, it would make things so much more complicated and awkward. But luckily for her, Lilly to the rescue.

* * *

When Lilly caught sight of Jake the fake and his new girlfriend Siena she knew things were going to get very complicated, more complicated then she could even imagine. Lilly had read enough fashion magazines to know that Siena wasn't just a model but a supermodel, her specialty was bikini's. Lilly knew her best friend more than she knew herself and she knew that things were not going to end well if Jake spotted her. She knew Miley still had conflicting feelings towards Jake and now dating Oliver and running into him like this would make things very awkward. So she quickly came to Miley's side and pulled her friend away the minute she saw her standing there gaping at heartbreak Jake and Siena the model. "Come on let's sit down you can have the window seat" Lilly said dragging her over to there seats. Miley gave her a look of thanks and quickly sat down and stared out the window mindlessly her back facing everyone so that Jake wouldn't notice her. The two seats next to them is where Oliver and Jackson already sat talking and not even noticing what had just happened. Lilly sighed of relief things were alright, for now.

The hours passed onward and Lilly couldn't help but continue to peek back over to see Jake and Siena cuddling and hugging, as they sat two seats behind them and across. Every time she looked she was sure to be careful so they didn't spot her and so far everything was fine. Miley hadn't said anything and continued to look out the window. Though she knew she wasn't looking she was hiding. Finally, the time came when everyone could take off their seat belts and get up to stretch or go to the restroom which a line was already forming for. Miley turned to her. "Soda?" Lilly smiled already reading her thoughts. "Thanks" Miley whispered. Lilly nodded and stood up from her seat. She pulled her beanie down farther to conceal herself. If Jake saw her he would know Miley would be here too. She took a minute or two to stretch then found her way into the dining area where you could order fancy meals or a soda. "Can I get four Sprites please" Lilly asked one of the workers. The man nodded and left to get them. Lilly tapped her foot as she impatiently awaited. "Um…excuse me sir" A voice came. Lilly turned to see Jake Ryan with his girlfriend right next to him. Uh oh. "Lilly?" He asked in surprise. "Woa, have you changed, I didn't even recognize you" He said.  
Lilly sighed, it was true. Instead of becoming more feminine and acting like a girl she became a lot more tomboyish to the point where people often mistaken her for a guy. She shopped at guy's stores and had her hair cut off when a neighborhood kid got gum stuck in her hair.

"Is Miley here?" This was not good. Just then Miley came walking in Oliver behind her. "Hey Lil did you get the-" Miley stopped short as she saw Jake. "Miley? It is you!" Jake said in awe. Miley didn't know what to say. "Yeah…" She said slowly. "Yeah…" He said back. The words awkward and complicated came back into Lilly's head. She felt bad just standing there but this time she was out of solutions. "This is my girlfriend Siena" He quickly said pulling her closer. "This is my boyfriend Oliver" Miley said also quickly grabbing his hand. Jake and Miley looked at each other for a long time with competitive expressions. Lilly did a face palm. "Here are your soda's" The man said coming back. "Thanks" Lilly said. Finally! "Come on let's go!" Lilly said grabbing Miley's other hand and dragging her and Oliver back to their seats. "Oliver let's sit together" Miley said with a smile. "Uh…Okay" Said the ever clueless Oliver. They sat down together and Lilly sighed plopping down in the other seat next to Jackson. Jake and Siena made an extra dramatic exit by giggling and holding hands as they sat back down. Lilly eyed them suspiciously then rolled her eyes. "What just happened?" Jackson asked. "Love and War" Lilly replied then turned towards the window. Things couldn't get more complicated, It was going to be a long flight. Atleast she and Jackson didn't have any problems like that. Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Crash Landing

Oliver was annoyed. And why? Because heartbreak Jake the fake had shown up and he was not going to let him swoop in all charming and sweet talking and take away his girlfriend. Miley was his girlfriend now and he would make sure Jake was clear of that. So he decided he would have to kiss Miley in order to really make a point. It was going to be their first kiss and he wanted it to be more private and romantic but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Now he had read up on how to get a first kiss with a girl and was pretty sure he could do it. He would just have to think confidently. "Miley" He began looking straight into her eyes. Though Miley was aloof and kept looking over to where Jake and Siena sat hugging and putting their arms around each other, whenever Jake would look over at Miley she would quickly get all lovey dovey with him and Oliver knew it was only to make Jake jealous. Which is why he had to give her the kiss of a lifetime. "You have the most beautiful eyes" Oliver tried. "Mhm" Miley replied not really paying attention. "Miley, I lo-" "Look at Jake all lovey dovey with Siena. Not that I care" Miley interrupted.

Oliver sighed. This wasn't working he would have to kick it up a notch. Suddenly Jake looked over and Miley immediately grabbed Oliver's hand and a happily in love look came to her face. This was it, his chance it was now or never. Oliver leaned closer to her slowly moving in. He was getting pretty nervous but he couldn't stop now. Closer and closer, Oliver was just about to lean in fast and kiss her lips. But right as he tried Miley looked away and stood up. "Oh look we can get up again! I'm just going to go to the restroom" Miley lied and then ran off leaving Oliver to fall over in the process. So close. So close, he thought.

* * *

Jackson was love struck. Ever since Jake and his model girlfriend Siena came walking back to their seats he couldn't stop checking her out. And tried to be careful not to let Lilly see. He wasn't exactly sure what to do about this though. He couldn't just blow Lilly off just because some extremely beautiful girl came into his life, besides she was taken, not to mention if he broke up with Lilly Miley would kill him for breaking her best friend's heart. And yet he couldn't shake off the feelings he was having towards Siena, (even though they hadn't even talked).  
He let out a sigh. "What's wrong Jackson?" Lilly asked. "Oh nothing, just a bit tired from the flight" Jackson quickly lied to cover up. "Oh, if you want you can take a nap, we don't have much longer" Lilly replied. "Mhm" Jackson said faking a yawn. He leaned in resting his head on Lilly's shoulder but still couldn't stop thinking about a certain model. What was a guy to do?

* * *

Jake smiled continuing to dazzle all of the nearby girls. This was the life. He loved girls fawning over him. Although, he couldn't help but ponder about Miley's appearance. Jake had always believed in destiny and love at first sight. Perhaps fate was trying to tell him something. Perhaps that he and Miley were destined to be together! Yes that must be it, finally they could be together forever! Except that there was one little problem. Siena.

Jake surely didn't want to break her heart. Though they did only start dating because of the movie they were starring in. However, Siena had developed feelings for him and he knew that celebrity breakups were bad news and bad publicity. Another problem occurred, and that problem was that Miley was with that wimp Oliver. "She must be miserable, I can see it in her eyes that she wants to be with me (I mean who wouldn't? I'm perfect!). It's up to me to rescue her from him and then we can run away together!" Jake thought to himself. Jake could almost hear her say "I'm inlove love with you Jake Ryan! Let us be together forever and ever!" It was going to be great! (when in reality she would never say that, but Jake believed so). "Jakey, I'm going to go get some more drinks for us, miss you already" Siena said with a little wave. "Kay" Jake replied continuing to daydream about Miley and him with a goofy look on his face.

* * *

"Hey Oliver wake up it's time for us to get up again and I am in need of a good stretch let's go get some food" Miley said. She didn't know it but deep down she was only saying that to show off Oliver some more to make Jake jealous. "Alright alright" He yawned. Miley began unfastening her seatbelt and just as Oliver stood up the plane jolted and Olive fell back down into his seat with a crash. He let out a girly scream when suddenly the speaker came on. "Everyone quickly grab your parashoot kits and get ready to jump this is not a drill! Repeat not a drill! The captain and his copilot have passed out and the engines are shut down! Get out while you can!" The feminine voice shouted. Everyone immediately panicked and screamed and whimpered trying to get out of the plane. The plane twisted and turned heading straight down towards to ocean shaking violently.

"Miley come on hurry up" Oliver said nervously. "I can't my seatbelt is stuck go on without me!" Miley said struggling hard to yank it off. "I'm not going to leave you!" Oliver said trying to sound heroic but Miley could hear the trembling fear in his voice. "Guys help me! Jackson won't wake up!" Lilly shouted. "My parashoot is broken!" Siena cried. By now almost everyone had evacuated the plane all except Jackson, Lilly, Miley, Oliver, Siena and Jake who was attempting to grab all of his suitcases full of clothes and hair stuff. "Just leave it!" Siena shouted at him grabbing him by the hand and yanking him away. "I can't leave it, it's a one of kind custom made swimsuit!" Jake replied. Finally, Jackson woke up after Lilly slapped him.

Miley rolled her eyes along with Siena. Now the lights had turned off and the power was fully down leaving the plane to crash into the ocean with only them left. "Is it just me or is the plane on fire!" Jackson yelled and pointed. "Oh sweet niblets!" Miley said. She finally broke free of her seatbelt but it was too late they were crashing into the ocean with violent shakes tossing them back and forth! The next part was a bit of a blur, all happening so fast. Jackson and Lilly fastening their parashoot best they could, Oliver fainting, Siena screaming, Jake running towards Miley. Suddenly everything went black.


End file.
